This application proposes a project to test and refine a new longitudinal methodology for accelerating the developmental study of psychopathology. Using this method, researchers can link short-term longitudinal studies to trace the development of psychopathology over longer periods than those actually studied. The purpose of this study is to determine whether longitudinal data obtained on children in one cohort can be used to predict outcomes of psychopathology at later ages for children in other cohorts. It is hypothesized that closely matched subjects in multiple birth cohorts from the same population will have similar long-term outcomes. A series of cohort sequential analyses will be applied to longitudinal data that were collected on a representative general population sample of Dutch children. Seven birth cohorts totalling 1,314 children were initially assessed at ages 4 to 10 years and were then reassessed three times at 2-year intervals. Parents rated their children's problems and competencies on a Dutch translation of the Child Behavior Checklist (CBCL). Data were also obtained on SES and indices of disturbance, such as referral for mental health services, special education, and involvement with the police. The proposed longitudinal analyses are designed to test the viability of the cohort sequential method by: (1) testing the prediction of parent-reported problem scores in older cohorts from problem scores in matched younger cohorts; (2) testing the prediction of future categorical signs of disturbance in one cohort from prior parent-reported problem scores in a matched cohort; and (3) replicating these tests across seven cohorts, across different types of psychopathology, and for teacher reports.